Stop for a Moment
by ScienceWolf
Summary: PruCan AU. Gilbert comes home, busy as always. Matthew decides he needs to stop and enjoy life a bit more.


**Hey y'all... I'm like back! I was hanging with my little brother and we were watching the sunset and I just got this idea and it wouldn't leave me, so I had to write this. You understand right?**

**Oh, message for previous readers of my stuff: Please check my profile. It has my reasons for deleting Arya, Oceana, Kidnapped and Herbology and Hinky Toes? I am really sorry if you enjoyed any of those stories, but I had to do it. **

**Now, lets get on with the actual story hmm?**

**Disclaimer: I own not Hetalia, nor Gilbert, Prussia, Canada, or Matthew. I merely own my idea. And maybe not even that.**

* * *

The door slammed open with Gilbert's arrival.

"Birdie! I'm home!" He called out, grinning. As he stood, waiting, his grin slowly faded. "Birdie? Where are you?  
Red eyes scanned the foyer, searching for a hiding spot that didn't exist. Shrugging, he walked into the kitchen. "Guess he isn't home." Meandering around the kitchen, he grabbed food quickly for such a relaxed pace. Just as he was about to head down the hall to the office he heard his name.

"Birdie?" He asked.

"Come up here Gil. There's something I want to show you." Matthew responded. Two steps at a time, Gilbert bounded up the stairs.

"Where are you?"

"The balcony." Gilbert sighed, 'of course' he thought. The balcony was at the very back of the house and looked out over the flower filled meadow that made up the yard. However, it was also about half of a floor higher than the rest of the upper floor. To Gilbert this just meant more walking.

"I'm coming…" Grudgingly, he trudged up the rest of the stairs. When he walked through the Glass French doors he looked around for Matthew. "You know… I really need to check my e-mail. I have some proposals to send out and West wanted to plan a good time to meet up for some beer and-" He was cut off by a delicate hand covering his mouth.

"Be quiet. It can all wait. Just look." Matthew whispered in his ear. The Prussian man nodded, and his mouth fell open as soon as his boyfriend removed his hand. Stepping forward, he rested his forearms against the railing and stared out at the sight before him.

Gilbert hadn't realized he had gotten home so late. The sun was almost behind the hills in the distance, and the couple could see it imbued with reds, pinks and oranges. Low clouds around it were painted with gold and pink. Behind the entire thing, hundreds of shades of blue mixed in a stunning yet seemingly meaningless pattern. Slowly, they watched the sun sink behind the dark green hills and the streaks across the sky change colors. To sum up the entire spectacle in one word would be impossible, yet Gilbert tried.

"Whoa."

"Amazing?"

"No… Marvelous."

"Nah, Brilliant."

"Not a chance! Perfect."

"I like that. Perfect." Matthew tried Gilbert's word out and grinned. His boyfriend grinned back. They both stood, watching the last of the sun's light slowly fade out of their part of the world. A pressure on his side alerted Gilbert to the Canadian that had just rested his head against him.

"You know Birdie… This is pretty awesome."

"I had a feeling you would like it Gil." Cuddling up some more, the two stood content with each other's presence. After the last of the pink and gold had faded from the sky they walked inside to their room and Gilbert made to leave to finish his work.

"No… Don't leave. Seriously Gilbert! Can't it all just wait one night? Can't you just stop for once?" Pleading filled Matthew's voice and Gilbert was torn. Torn between going back to electronics, to work, to games and distractions and staying with his blonde boyfriend who he hadn't seen enough.

"Uhh… Well…"

"Please?"

"Fine… I guess I can just relax for one night." Gilbert finally relented. His boyfriend smiled and sat down on the bed. An eyebrow was raised by the Prussian, who stalked to his love's side.

"No. This isn't relaxing Gil. Not right now. Anyways, there is someone who wants to see you." The words stopped Gilbert in his tracks. Matthew didn't want to get down and dirty? His thoughts were quickly redirected however when a speeding yellow bullet shot from Matthews hands and into Gilbert's hair.

"Gilbird! Man, I missed you!" Laughter filled the room as Gilbird chirped and twittered, flying around his owner's head while Matthew watched the two reunite. After a couple of minutes, the little yellow bird calmed down and nested himself in Gilbert's messy silver hair. Suddenly, the Albino's smile faded at a thought.

"Hey… Gilbird kinda acted like we hadn't seen each other in weeks… I wonder why." Matthew's own smile turned sad.

"Because he really hasn't Gil. Neither have I for that matter. You leave to work early, and then you get home late. After you get home you immediately go into the office to work on more stuff. Then you get all distracted by things on the internet and come up to bed really late. So, neither of us have seen you a lot. We feel forgotten. I feel forgotten…" Matthew trailed off and Gilbert felt horrible. He knew that his boyfriend was often forgotten by the people he cared about. His soft spoken nature made it kind of easy. But Gilbert had never forgotten about his boyfriend, at least until now.

He quickly jumped onto the bed and gave Matthew's crying form a huge hug. "I am so sorry Mattie. I didn't mean to! I guess… I just haven't stopped lately. I've been so busy… I've lost track of what is most important to me. Please, let me make it up to you! I'll do anything!" Matthew looked up evilly.

"Anything?"

"I don't like that look. But yes, anything."

"Then, stay with me tonight. Don't leave my side. If we do anything with electronics it would only be watching a movie or making food. Deal?" Gilbert quickly nodded.

"Deal!" They both smiled and Matthew snatched a quick kiss. They looked at each other, both happy to be together after far too long. "This is going to be awesome!" Gilbert stated as Matthew rolled his eyes and started walking out of the room.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Gil."

* * *

**So... What d****'ya think? Its an AU and stuff but... I hope they weren't too OOC... I've never really written either character before so this was super new... Please let me know what you think! I would love any reviews, constructive or not XD. So, flames will be used burn up snow so Russia can go a year without a visit from General Winter. BE KIND TO THE RUSSIA!1**

**Anyways, see y'all later!**


End file.
